No Te Alejes Por Temor
by LunaMasen
Summary: Bella con tan solo 15 anios comienza a sentir lo que es el amor, nunca imagino que tendría que esperar para encontrar a su príncipe azul. Basada en la historia de mi vida.


**Los personajes son de Meyer, yo solo juego con ellos(:**

**La siguiente historia entre Mike, Jacob, Edward y Bella es verdad, está inspirada en mí y en lo que he vivido en los últimos años. La historia comienza cuando Bella tenía 15 años y apenas descubría lo que es el amor. Edward tardara un poco en llegar, pero créanme que vale la pena esperar. Espero que les guste. **

**Esta historia también está inspirada en la canción "Los Infieles" del grupo Aventura.**

* * *

><p><strong>Dedicada para ti mi amor, mi Edward, tardaste tanto tiempo en llegar pero valió la pena esperar, tú me inspiraste y me animaste a escribir esta hermosa historia que cuenta como nos conocimos, mi Edward.<strong>

**Para mi Jacob, gracias por entender el amor que Edward y yo tenemos, gracias por ser un gran amigo y ayudarme cuando más lo necesite.**

**Para Mike, mi primer amor, eres parte importante de esta historia, gracias por ser mi amigo y mi confidente.**

**Para Ben, mi mejor amigo, el único que no me juzgo, el único que me apoyo.**

**Gracias a la gente que está leyendo esto.**

Mi nombre es Isabella Swan tengo 15 años y apenas voy a comenzar la preparatoria, vivo con mi padre Charlie en un pequeño pueblo en Forks, tengo un hermano, Emmet, al cual amo con toda mi vida, Charlie es un empresario y casi nunca está en casa, antes vivíamos en Los Angeles pero cuando murió mi madre decidimos volver a Forks, o bueno, Charlie decidió volver a Forks, tal vez porque aquí tiene muchos recuerdos felices con Renne. Emmet es 2 años mayor que yo. Que si tengo novio? No, no tengo, o bueno, no oficialmente, desde hace 2 años tengo una "relación" con Mike Newton, él es mi primer amor, somos como una pareja pero no somos novios, es raro no? En fin.

-Creo que esto es suficiente para comenzar mi diario.

Tome mi chaqueta y baje corriendo a la cocina, son las 6.30 y ya casi es hora de ir a la preparatoria, mi primer día, estoy un poco nerviosa pero no importa, no tengo muchos amigos pero soy bonita y tal vez consiga unos cuantos. Lo bueno es que podre ver a Mike, lo amo tanto, mi primer amor.

-Bella, ya es hora- grito Emmet desde el coche.

Aunque Emmet es 2 años mayor que yo, solo me lleva un año de diferencia en la escuela, pues por culpa de Charlie había perdido un año.

-Y voy Emm!

Como siempre, Charlie estaba en un viaje de negocios, asi que Emmet tendría que conducir, no me gusta ir con Emmet, maneja como loco, pero bueno, yo también lo haría si tuviera un enorme Jeep como el de él.

Salí corriendo de la casa pues no me quería mojar y rápidamente subí al enorme Jeep.

-Por favor Emmet no manejes tan rápido.

-Vamos Bella, no tengas miedo, y si no te gusta pues dile a Charlie que te compre un auto.

_Es lo que hare_

Emmet encendió el auto y comenzamos a avanzar hacia el instituto, estaba muy nerviosa y al parecer Emmet lo noto.

-Nerviosa Bells?

-Un poco

-Vamos, no estés nerviosa, todo te ira bien.

-Gracias

-Y porque no vino el pendejo de tu novio por ti

-No le digas así y no es mi novio

-Claro que lo es, y es un pendejo.

No dije nada, a Emmet no le cae muy bien Mike, y no sé por qué.

A pesar de que Forks es un pueblo pequeño casi no conocemos a nadie, Emmet y yo casi no salimos fuera del pueblo, la mayoría de los días nos la pasamos en casa de los hermanos Hale pues Rosalie Hale es hermana de mi hermano y para no sentirnos solos nos hacemos compañía, yo algunas veces salí con su hermano, Jasper, pero amo a Mike. Emmet condujo en silencio hasta que llegamos al instituto.

-Bueno Bella, espero que te vaya bien.

Emmet me dio un abrazo, a pesar de su edad media 1.90 y tenía un enorme cuerpo de oso, por lo cual era parte del equipo de americano.

-Gracias Emm- le dije cuando me soltó y me dejo respirar.

-Te veo luego Bells- me dijo mientras se alejaba con sus amigos- Nos vemos en la salida.

Asentí y me dispuse a buscar mi salón, aulas 3-233, inmediatamente la encontré y entre en el salón, en vez de tener bancas tenía 2 largas y enormes mesas, en las cuales alrededor había unas 40 sillas, tome asiento en una de ellas y espere a que llegara el maestro, casi no conocía a nadie de los que estaban ahí, habíamos dejado Forks cuando yo tenía solo 4 años así que nunca pude tener muchos amigos aquí.

-Hola

Un chico alto y guapo me saludo, se me hacía conocido pero no podía recordar.

-Hola –le sonreí

-Soy Ben, tu eres Isabella?

-Bella, mucho gusto – Ben me saludo con un beso en la mejilla.

-Hey Ben! – una chica un poco más bajita que yo se acercó a saludarlo, a ella no la pude reconocer nada.

-Hey Dorothy, te presento a Bella.

La chica de enormes ojos me miro y me dedico una enorme sonrisa.

-Hey Bella, soy Dorothy, pero me puedes decir Duly – y al igual que Ben, Duly me saludo con un beso en la mejilla.

-Hey Ben que bueno que tocamos juntos otra vez! Quien lo iba a decir, toda la secundaria juntos y ahora también la prepa! –Duly parecía muy emocionada, pero se veía muy buena gente

_Genial, ya tengo amigos._

Una chica muy bonita de larga cabellera negra se sentó a un lado de Duly, usa lentes, pero aun así era muy hermosa. Se dio cuenta de que la estaba mirando y me dedico una sonrisa muy tímida.

Ben y Duly estaban sentados enfrente de mí, Duly le dedico una mirada a la chica y casi suelta un grito.

-Angela? Angela Weber?

-Si, te conozco? – Angela trataba de recordar a la chica.

-Soy yo! Dorothy Linghuy, estábamos juntas en el kínder!

_Como diablos puede recordar eso? Yo no sé ni que día fue ayer._

Angela se quedó mirando a Duly y de repente esbozo una sonrisa enorme.

-Duly?

-Si! Quien iba a decir que me encontré a mi mejor amiga del kínder.

No pude evitar sonreír, creo que ellos serán buenos amigos para mi.

-Mira te presento –Duly comenzó a hablar –Ellos son Ben, un amigo de la secundaria y ella es Bella, la acabo de conocer.

Ambos saludamos a Angela _Angie _como pidió que la llamáramos.

Las clases transcurrieron de lo más normal, los maestros se presentaban y en pocas ocasiones nosotros nos presentábamos, pero lo único que yo quería era ver a Mike, a mi Mike.

Cuando el timbre de cambio de hora sonó, yo me quede sentada en mi silla, hacía mucho frio y no me quería mover.

-Bella?

Levante la mirada y vi a Duly, me miraba de una manera, emocionada? Asentí.

-Creo que te buscan.

Fije la mirada en la puerta del salón y lo vi, ahí estaba Mike, parado, esperando a que saliera, me vio y me dedico una sonrisa. Inmediatamente me levante de la silla y fui a saludarlo.

-Hola princesa –Mike es muy guapo, es un poco más alto que yo, tiene una sonrisa muy hermosa, y un cuerpo muy bien formado.

-Hola Mike – cuando estaba con el me sentía tan bien, Mike es alguien en quien me puedo refugiar.

-Como te ha ido?

-Muy bien, ya sabes que la escuela es fácil para mí.

Mike asintió y me dedico una hermosa sonrisa.

-Creo que debo irme, no tarda en llegar el profesor.

Asentí y Mike me dio un tierno beso en los labios.

Las demás clases no me importaron, ya había visto a mi Mike, todo estaba bien.

Al salir de clases me despedí de Doly, Ben y Angie y camine directo al coche de Emm.

Jasper y Rose estaban parados a un lado del Jeep, esperando a Emmet obviamente.

-Hey, Bella.

Jasper es muy guapo, mide casi lo mismo que Emmet, es delgado pero tiene un cuerpo muy bien formado, es rubio y tiene unos hermosos ojos color miel y su hermana ni se diga, es una diosa, Rose es muy hermosa, mide como 1.67 y tiene el cabello más hermoso del mundo, largo hasta la cintura. Rose y Jasper viven en Forks desde hace unos años, llegaron casi al mismo tiempo que Emmet y yo. Ellos son huérfanos y se supone que están al cuidado de una tia, la cual nunca está en casa. Muchas veces Rose y Emmet intentaron que saliera con él, pero yo solo lo veo como otro hermano enorme.

Le dedicque una sonrisa a Jasper, a Rosalie no le caigo muy bien, pero bueno, no me importa.

Emmet llego con nosotros y nos dispusimos a ir a la casa de los hermanos Hale.

La casa de los Hale es enorme y a mi me gusta mucho ir. Siempre paso horas con Jasper jugando o viendo alguna película mientas nuestros hermanos se "divierten".

-Oye Jasper

-Que pasa Bella?

A Jasper le tenia tanta confianza, con el me sentía tan tranquila.

-Mmmmm, bueno lo que pasa es que no quiero que te hagas ilusiones conmigo.

Jasper me miraba fijamente, no pude descifrar su expresión, hasta que al final solto una carcajada.

-Hay Bella

-Qué pasa?

-Tú no me gustas, es decir, eres muy hermosa y me caes muy bien pero no me gustas para "algo más", te considero como otra hermana, tú y Emmet son de la familia, y tú eres mi hermanita.

No pude evitar sonreírle a Jasper.

-Gracias Jasper, me quitaste un peso de encima.

-No te preocupes Bella, nuestros hermanos están aferrados en querer hacernos pareja, pero yo no te puedo ver con otros ojos.

Jasper y yo nos pusimos a hacer la comida, yo soy muy buena cocinando, y Jasper también lo es, cuando todo estaba listo los tortolitos bajaron, un poco despeinados claro.

-Al menos se hubieran peinado –dijo Jasper.

Rosalie le dedico una mirada helada a su gemelo y Emmet solo comenzó a reir. El resto de la tarde nos la pasamos jugando Twister hasta que dieron las 8:00 pm.

_Hora de ir a casa._

Emmet y Rose se fueron a "despedir" al cuarto de Rose. Yo no sé cómo no se cansan de manosearse tanto.

Jasper me empezó a contar unos chistes que bueno, no dan nada de risa.

Después de la "despedida" Emmet y yo nos fuimos a casa. Emm pidió una pizza para cenar.

_Genial, pizza._

Cuando Emmet y yo estábamos cenando comenzó a sonar el teléfono.

-Residencia Swan –conteste inmediatamente.

-_Hola hija_

-Charlie! Como estas? –Emmet levanto la mirada y me dedico una sonrisa, es un poco raro que Charlie llame a casa.

-_Bien hija, como van las cosas por haya?_

-Bien papy, extrañándote ya sabes.

-Dile que le mando saludos –dijo Emmet con la boca llena de comida.

-El oso te manda saludos.

_-Dile que le mando saludos, los quiero mucho._

-Y nosotros a ti, cuando vienes?

_-No lo sé, creo que la próxima semana, las cosas andan un poco raras. Hija tengo que colgar, hablamos después, los amo._

-Te amamos.

Y colgó.

* * *

><p><strong>Gracias po<strong>**r haber leído, esto es solo el principio, les prometo que los prox cap serán más largos. Tenia muchas ganas de publicar la historia y por eso los hice tan cortos.**

**Los capítulos se subirán cada 15 dias, espero que les guste y me sigan en la historia de mis amores.**

**Un beso muy grande!**

**LunaMasen**


End file.
